


Ice Doll

by AmadeusRex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Nobody feelings, Replica Program, Vexen's thoughts and feelings, Xion's creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Vexen creates a puppet.Based on the headcanon that Xion's body is an animated ice crystal, which is why she dissolves into crystals upon death.





	Ice Doll

His domain is over the power of ice. With a snap of his fingers and a wave of his hand, Vexen summons a flurry of crystals that combine to form a rough approximation of the human body. But before he can give this doll life, he must shape it.

He doesn’t need to remove his gloves or even use his hands at all to carve this puppet, but he does so anyway. Some details require an organic touch to be credible.

He starts with the face, pressing into where the eyes will be, pulling the nose up from the flat plane of the mannequin’s head. He cuts a small line into the ice with his thumbnail for a mouth, he outlines ears and smooths out the jagged lines of the jaw and brow. He continues his work down, neck, shoulders, arms, hands, chest, trunk, hips, legs, feet. He could have built another Sora, but memory is a fickle thing. This doll could take the form of any one of the people in Sora’s memories, so Vexen has made his puppet as vague as possible to accommodate the silver-haired boy and red-haired girl in particular. Even so, the doll is about Roxas’ size—Sora’s size.

Once he’s satisfied, Vexen dresses the doll in a coat and places it inside one of the memory pods he’d once built for Naminé. It hovers in stasis, and he begins to siphon the memories Xemnas copied from Sora into the doll. Slowly, slowly, the features of the doll begin to appear, and it eventually looks almost human. When the process is complete, the pod opens and the doll falls out onto the floor. Vexen approaches it, pulls it up, and sees wide, colorless eyes in a plain face. It barely has hair, and its skin is pale, so very pale. It looks up at its creator, and for a moment, Vexen almost feels pity for this abomination he’s made. He may not have emotions, but he still knows right from wrong, and he’s certain that creating children to use as weapons is wrong. But the choice was not his to make; it was Xemnas’. So Vexen pulls the puppet’s hood over its eyes and scrambles its identifier, No. _i_ , with an X to create its name.

Xion, Number XIV.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't seem like it, but I really love Xion! She's my number one favorite KH character.... I promise that I will publish happier stories for her in the future!


End file.
